


Separate

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy Stark [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Not Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Headcanon, Only he doesn't know it, but she is his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Ananova asked what my Darcy Stark verse would be like if Tony didn't know he had siblings. I didn't write it for a while because the idea made me sad.





	Separate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ananova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananova/gifts).



> crossposting from stumblr

It starts with Howard and Peggy. I mentioned way back in the first part of this that they weren’t really speaking at the time of Phil’s conception, which only happened because they were drunk.

In all of the other ‘verses this prompts them to at least try to mend their relationship somewhat, so that Phil can know his father (no matter how strained the relationship gets) and his eventual siblings. In this 'verse, Howard says or does something, and Peggy is less forgiving, and the two end up even more estranged. Peggy doesn’t actually tell Howard about Phil (he figures it out anyway because he’s many things but he’s not actually stupid).

Phil grows up Phillip Carter, Director Carter’s son. In this 'verse Peggy doesn’t have Howard’s and therefore Jarvis’ help, so he spends a lot more time at Shield and is more well known (there will be no casually changing his last name to Coulson and flying under the radar, everyone knows he’s the Director’s son). Phil grows up knowing who his father is, but never meets him, and develops a very negative relationship with all things Stark.

Seven or eight years later, Tony is born. Howard doesn’t tell him about his older brother, or about Shield, which he helped found and still provides equipment for, even though he no longer has an active role since he and the Director don’t get along anymore.

When Phil is fifteen, Howard’s third child, Darcy is born. Peggy may not like Howard, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t monitor him, and when she’d found out about Carolyn Lewis’ pregnancy, she’d started paying attention. Darcy isn’t very old when her mother dies, and Peggy goes and gets Darcy herself. Peggy has no faith that Howard will care, and thinks that it would be a bad idea to leave Darcy to the system for anyone to get. She decides to adopt Darcy herself, since she already has practice raising a Stark child.

Her protégé thinks she’s nuts, but wisely doesn’t say anything. Nick Fury is somewhere between eighteen and twenty-one. Peggy picked him up from somewhere, decided he had potential, and brought him to Shield. He ends up the Stark liaison and makes friends with both Howard and Tony. Howard is painfully aware that Peggy is raising both his son and his daughter, and is both grateful and guilty about it. He bugs Nick a lot about Phil and Darcy and sometimes tries to get Nick to take them gifts. Tony, who is much lonelier without siblings, looks up to Nick, who reluctantly admits to himself that he likes all three Stark children.

Phil joins Shield as Agent Carter. Howard dies and Tony inherits the company. Peggy retires and Nick takes over. Darcy goes off to college. When Iron Man happens, Phil goes in fully expecting to dislike Tony just for being a Stark. But within minutes of actually meeting him, Phil is reminded of both his sister, and how lonely he was before his sister was born. He finds himself fond of Tony in spite of himself and is a lot gentler than he planned on being. Tony, meanwhile, is not used to people liking him (Pepper and Rhodey and Nick excluded) and has no idea what to do with this secret agent man who is funny and fun to be around and seems to like him. He certainly won’t realize until after he meets Darcy and certain things are revealed that Phil ends up treating him like a brother.


End file.
